The Day After Tomorrow
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kau menentukan sebuah pilihan untuk mengarungi hari lusa. Mungkin, pilihannya di masa lalu sedikit salah. T for harsh word and alcohol reference. No yaoi. Fiction cover belongs to its respective owner. Using Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6 scenes.


**The Day After Tomorrow**

===OO===

_The Day After Tomorrow _project

_Story _© **Giselle Gionne**

_Resident Evil _© **Capcom**

**Warning: Post RE5 game. Using Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6 scenes. T for alcohol reference and harsh word. *ehem* no yaoi.**

_Genre: Angst / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

2009 adalah tahun yang sudah terlewati secara baik di bagian akhir olehnya. Ia memutuskan untuk terus melangkah ke depan, meski sebuah dinding tebal nampak singgah untuk menghambat perjalanannya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk sekali lagi bangkit dan berdiri. Terbayang olehnya semangat Sheva di dalam benak, ia terus menegakkan tubuh dan kembali memahat wajah tegasnya.

2013 adalah tahun yang tengah terlewati secara buruk olehnya. Dinding tebal itu benar-benar bersikukuh untuk menghambat langkahnya, dan sepertinya berhasil.

Chris Redfield terduduk di sebuah bar sembari menyangga segelas bir di tangan kanannya, kerap meneguk setiap tetesan likuid cair tersebut untuk memanjakan lidahnya.

_Hari-hari gemerlapnya sebagai salah satu anggota BSAA yang disegani, berakhir sudah._

_Ia lebih memilih untuk mengakhirinya—_

"Jaket yang bagus."

Sesaat, ia menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah memperhatikannya. Chris hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dalam menghabiskan bir beningnya.

"Aku ingin bir ini lagi."

Pria yang baru saja memuji jaketnya tersebut tidak melanjutkan makannya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mengamati sesosok orang yang sudah ia cari selama enam bulan belakangan ini.

Ketika Chris telah diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh bir yang ia tenggak sedari tadi dan hendak merusak tengkorak kepala orang lain, pria tersebut beranjak untuk menghentikan aksinya. Sedikit tidak sopan, memang. Namun, ia tak mau melihat ada korban jatuh akibat pengaruh buruk bir.

Keduanya menarik kursi dan terduduk, sesaat untu menenangkan pikiran masing-masing.

"Siapa kau?" sanggah Chris kasar. Wajahnya masih terlihat lemah, seperti di awang-awang batas kesadaran.

"Piers. Piers Nivans."

Lelaki muda yang menyandang nama Piers tersebut kembali membuka lembar kehidupan masa lalu Chris yang telah dikubur dalam-dalam, membuat emosi Chris meluap. Ia menunjukkan kembali arsip kematian anak buah Chris.

_Sesuatu yang sangat Chris inginkan untuk ia kubur dalam-dalam._

"Persetan dengan semua kalimatmu."

Piers hanya bisa mematung untuk sesaat, dan ia menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, usahanya barusan adalah sia-sia.

Chris nampak berpikir untuk sesaat. Tangan kasar berotot yang dulu kerap ia gunakan untuk kebaikan, kini telah ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dosa, larut dalam berliter-liter bir yang memabukkan.

"_Terus dan terus aku bertanya, apakah semua hal ini pantas untuk diperjuangkan."_

…

"_Ya… Sangat pantas."_

Ia kembali teringat akan usaha kerasnya dalam menjajal setiap jengkal Umbrella, memastikan tak ada setitik debu Umbrella yang tersisa di tanah dunia. Seluruh napas dan pagutan kalimat dengan intonasi kasar telah ia layangkan, agar dunia kembali stabil.

_Lantas, ke mana perginya hal yang pantas ia perjuangkan tersebut?_

"BSAA…"

Sebuah lembaga, tempat di mana dulu ia bernaung. Simfoni sebuah kata yang kembali mengalun setelah sekian lamanya ia mencoba untuk melupakan empat deret huruf tersebut.

Piers menoleh, dan menanggapi ocehan _atasannya_ tersebut dengan sebuah senyum yang ia ukir di dalam dirinya, meski tak nampak di atas kanvas bibirnya.

_Sepertinya, BSAA akan kembali melihat sosok salah satu pendirinya telah bergabung kembali ke markas._

.

.

.

Mengangkat senjata, merunduk, berputar, dan suara desing peluru kembali tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran.

"_Fall back!"_

Chris dan beberapa anak buahnya segera mundur dari laga pertarungan. Mereka kembali mengisi senjata dengan amunisi segar yang masih baru, bersiap untuk kembali maju dan menciptakan untaian peluru yang terlukis indah di udara.

Piers mengamati sang Kapten dengan sebuah pandangan yang berarti. Setitik asa kecil nampak di antara iris matanya, dan senyum kecil terpatri walau hanya untuk sesaat.

Sebuah alasan indah yang mampu memahat senyum seorang Nivans pria.

.

.

.

"_Kapten, itu adalah sebuah keputusan yang cepat untuk kembali bergabung dengan BSAA."_

"_Ya… Karena, perjuanganku dalam menumpas kejahatan memang nampak berakhir untuk sesaat… Tetapi, apakah hal yang pantas aku perjuangkan di masa lampau, juga pantas untuk aku tinggalkan, Piers?"_

_Piers menggeleng, dan ia menatap lurus ke depan._

"_Tidak, Kapten."_

.

.

.

"Maju, semua maju!"

Chris mengangkat tangannya ke udara, membentuk bahasa isyarat yang menandakan bahwa ia dan timnya harus melangkah ke areal musuh yang lebih dalam dan jauh.

_Ya, karena bir tak pantas untuk menghentikannya dari memperjuangkan masa lalunya di masa sekarang yang tengah ia jejali._

_Karena, hari setelah esok menunggu untuk menjadi sebuah kejutan yang bisa Chris pilih untuk ia hadapai dalam bentuk yang beragam._

_Dan, kini ia telah memperbaiki pilihannya._


End file.
